


Clean Slate

by Rydia_Auften



Series: After the bridge (One shots) [4]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Conversations, Crimes against fashion, Cunnilingus, Dark Eve Polastri, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Love, No Lesbians Die, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychopaths In Love, Revenge, Romance, Rough Sex, Second Time, Sex, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydia_Auften/pseuds/Rydia_Auften
Summary: Eve and Viilanelle are about to start their lives anew together when a cold dose of reality wakes them from their fantasy.**omg actually complete!**
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: After the bridge (One shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930252
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Clean Slate

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Killing Eve. I also don't own Wannabe by The Spice Girls...obviously.

I'm supposed to write the next part to Never Leave Me, but I don't want to right now. I want them back at the bridge.

** Clean Slate **

It is beyond words, the sensation one feels when you finally understand that the person you love feels the same. Even people mouthy as Villanelle or acerbic and quick to try to break tension as Eve Polasti could get swept up in the moment.

The snow was beginning to softly fall, as though nature itself was telling them the seasons of their past had come to an end. A blank canvas would cover the earth, it was time to create their lives anew. This was on neither woman's mind though as they faced another; still, it was an unspoken truth: The next steps they took towards the future they would be together.

Walking back towards the center of the bridge, Villanelle watched with awe how Eve looked as she returned to her. The wind was softly sweeping her hair to the side and briefly her head covered the light of a distant streetlamp giving her the effect that she was wearing a halo. The assassin knew though that the woman before her was no Saint, yet she certainly was responsible for miracle happening inside of her. It was a warm and safe feeling, and even though she could feel a burning wet in her eyes, she understood it was actually joy.

As they came closer together, Eve extended her hands. Without hesitation, Villanelle accepted the invitation. 

"Thank you..." Eve said sincerely as their hands clasped one anothers. Her skin was cold Villanelle noted but she could buy her the warmest mittens imaginable; perhaps she could take her away and they could spend the winter in the Mediterranean, or maybe they just share a cup of hot cocoa with Irish cream? 

"Thank you..." Eve said again, interrupting her ponderance. "for letting me go."

"I won't again" Villanelle admitted smiling genuinely before pulling Eve against her into a firm embrace. Her lips stayed in a grin as she felt those arms tighten around her. It was then she felt the heat of her own teardrops trail down her cheeks and Eve repeated:

"Thank you."

For a few precious seconds, they held each other. 

The Russian woman closed her eyes, secure in the knowledge that when she opened them again Eve was still going to be there. She didn't even feel worry when the other woman began to pull away from the hug because it meant she could gaze again into those dark almond shaped eyes. 

Though parted, their bodies were still close together. Villanelle wasn't sure what she was supposed to do in a moment like this. Eve was staring at her with an analytic expression, as though she was seeing a truth nobody else could perceive. Her libido informed her that the next thing to do was to break the spell and kiss the girl--They've talked enough, it was time to move to the fucking stage in their union. Her ego, however, appreciated knowing that Eve's mind was on her. 

"What are you thinking?" She finally asked. The other woman raised a hand to wipe away the remains of the tears on her cheeks. Villanelle wasn't someone who appreciated having people touch her face other than makeup artists, but as far as she was concerned, Eve's hands were welcome to touch her anywhere.

"Lots of things V." The older woman admitted before looking away briefly and shyly grinning. "We have time now though. Don't we?"

Again, the assassin's brain scrambled to decide what the next proper thing to say or do was but it was hard to hear her thoughts over the sound of blood rushing past her ears and the rapid drum beat that was her own heart. Her face felt warm and flushed, and she knew what she wanted: 

"Eve, I need to kiss you now." She stated simply. If she was told no, she wouldn't, but to her delight, Eve gulped in a big breath looking like she was going to say something but couldn't. Instead, she nodded and fixed her gaze between Villanelle's eyes and lips as she proceeded to close the short distance between them. 

Villanelle cupped Eve's jawline. Gentle. Just a gentle kiss to affirm what was happening between them. It would be nothing, really; yet it would be everything because anything was possible. With closed lips she pressed softly against Eve, but immediately pulled back when an imminent sense that danger was near crawled down her spine.

A car window was opening, the music was blaring:

_If you wanna be my lover, ya gotta ya gotta_

"OI, dykes!" A woman's voice screamed at them from the passengers side of the yellow car that was passing.

Before either woman realized what was happening, the offensive young woman had half her body out the window and thrust a large theatre cup of cola towards them. It wasn't a great throw, but it still managed to hit Villanelle in the hip causing the brown, sticky liquid to burst across both of them.

"Whooooo!" Multiple voices cried out in unison from within the car. 

_Slam your body down and zig a zig_

The window closed and mocking faces looked out the back window to gawk at the aftermath of the assault. 

"Fuck!!!" Villanelle screamed in rage. She pulled the gun from her pocket, somebody was getting murdered imminently as she took aim. 

"No!" The voice of Eve yelled behind her and soon she felt her arms being pinned beside her. Eve held them down in a strong hug. Villanelle hated being held against her will, but she fought the urge to throw the woman over her shoulder. 

"Eve, let me" She demanded as the car began to disappear over the horizon of the bridge.

"W644 MGC!" Eve recited, not releasing her grip. "That's the license plate number."

The urge to destroy was strong within her, the anger was not subsided by having the woman behind her trying to get her to calm down.

"So fucking what that was rude!" She hissed, contemplating elbowing Eve in the stomach to then run out into traffic to steal a car.

"We'll find them later, I don't want to be out here anymore."

It took a moment for those words to detour Villanelle off her path towards murder. It wasn't the words themselves that did it as historically pleas for mercy just encouraged her to kill her targets more quickly. Eve wasn't even asking her to spare them, but she was trying to refocus Villanelle's attention back onto herself. The smaller woman was holding her closely and rocking slightly behind her. Was Eve grinding up against her ass?

Eve's arms softened around her the second she stopped struggling. It gave her enough wiggle room to turn. In doing so, the two women came face to face again. The black haired woman's face was flushed and gazing intently into her eyes. She knew this look. Lust was definitely present, but it was something more; it was a measure of defiance. It was a dare to try to do anything but what was this nights natural conclusion. She didn't truly contemplate her face that hard. They only met eyes for seconds before instinct took over. Villanelle grabbed Eve's sticky hips roughly and pushed her against the rail of the bridge. The impact caused the shorter woman to grunt loudly and slightly smirk.

 _You like pain,_ the trained killer thought. It confirmed one suspicion she had regarding Eve's potential kinks. Villanelle smiled mischievously and was about to say something positively scandalous, when her voice was cut off.

"Shut up and just kiss me already" Eve interrupted aggressively, gripping the breast of her sullied yellow cloak then pulling the surprised blonde to her face. 

Their lips met forcefully. To anybody watching, words to describe it not include the adjectives, sweet, soft, graceful or even dry. It would even be appropriate if somebody's teenaged daughter scoffed at the sight of them, rolled her eyes and said "Ugh! Like get a room!" Which is what they did; Villanelle's, at the Mandarin at Hyde Park.

Villanelle stopped a car on the bridge and gave the old lady driver a thousand quid to deliver them. 

As they rode, much to Villanelle's fury, Eve engaged the woman in conversation casually as she stroked Villanelle's hands. How did Eve know this was an errogenous zone for her? Confident fingertips caressed up the length of her finger tips and down to circle her palms.

"Wow Marge, you're right it aounds like there are a lot of great places to eat here" Eve commented, her focus not on where it should be.

"Eve-" Villanelle said impatiently, staring hard at the teasing woman who glimpsed back at her and smirked with a leer. 

"Would you agree V? We should try something new while we're in town?

The car was beginning to slow down as they approached their destination. 

_Why are you asking me this shit?_ Villanelle thought and pulled back her hands. 

"I was planning on eating Korean" she said in a serious, matter of factly tone. "But if you're curious about trying Russian cuisine, we can discuss that later." 

To Villanelle's amusement, the playful expression on Eve's face faded as her jaw dropped and cheeks blushed. 

Whatever was on the radio station suddenly switched and a funky guitar became the only sound and as per usual, Eve was becoming distracted.

"Is that porno music?" She commented as the car stopped. The old lady was still talking at them when Villanelle opened the rear passenger door and pulled Eve along with her.

After a long and eventful day, their first time together wasn't a marathon session. Eve was fairly worked up by the time their clothes came off and for the first time in her life was able to get off by having someone go down on her. Villanelle for her part was too impatient to let Eve be curious with her body and got herself off by thrusting herself against Eve's leg. 

They fell asleep feeling fairly amused with one another, but it was the next day when things were about to become real.

Villanelle and Eve would discuss it in time, that the sex was the final piece to complete Eve's transformation. After a lifetime of pretending to be "normal", and emulating the behaviors that had given her a pass to exist in everyday society, she realized she was finally free. 

When Villanelle opened her eyes the next morning, a beautiful face crowned by glorious black locks were looking down upon her. Long elegant fingers were caressing her arm, quickly reminding her that she hadn't yet had her fill of Eve Polastri, and that she likely never would.

She smiled up at the woman and placed her hand on Eve's hip.

"Lay back pupsik I'm going to fuck you again" she spoke romantically pushing against the other woman's body, but meeting a barricade as she wouldn't move. There was a darkness in Eve's eyes she had never witnessed before, but something she recognized when meeting people like herself. 

Eve ignored her request.

"It shouldn't be hard to track that license plate down." She began. "There's a cop who owes me a favour".

As horny as the assassin was, she was also intrigued.

"You really want to track down those girls?" 

"Yeah."

Eve's hand then pushed back her own hair then causing her naked breasts to jiggle. It was like an invitation for Villanelle's impatient fingers, which in a viper fast motion captured the left nipple in between them. She clenched roughly, causing the seated woman to arch her back and gasp, giving Villanelle the upper hand to flip her down onto her back. She climbed on top of her, not letting go of the sensitive nub.

"Tell me more about that Eve?" She requested before placing her lips and teeth on that long neck.

"Oh fuck!" Eve cried out, arching into Villanelle's touch as her hands began to explore further down her body. Villanelle's mouth then covered that abandoned breast, devouring it as her hand softly caressed the curly thatch of public hair above the place in most urgent need of her. 

"Tell me" she purred, her mouth atop the hard nipple. "What do you want to do once we have them."

Eve smiled lasciviously as she was bitten once again and tried to thrust her groin against the teasing hand.

"Oh V, please." Fingers lowered and began dipping down into her wet heat, but not giving the pressure Eve needed. She thrust against her again. Villanelle wanted to laugh, knowing how much anxiety she was causing the pleading woman, but the night before when Eve came, she didn't get to watch it because her head was stuck in between her thighs. For her own gratification, she pushed herself inside and then positioned herself above Eve so she could watch how she was reacting to her.

"Ohhhh they're gonna die!" Eve moaned as she was filled, and then she laughed. "I can do it. I can see it!" 

Villanelle didn't thrust at first, there was a spot inside she knew to search for. The Gspot could be messy business to deal with, and she didn't want to stop what she was doing to find a towel. The spot she was looking for was she smooth place in the deeper part of Eve. When her fingers were as far as she could push in, she tapped them forward.

"Fuuuuuck, V!" 

Found it.

Villanelle smirked watching Eve's eyes clench shut, but that's not what she really wanted.

"Watch me Eve" she commanded, then commenced to softly thrust her hand, allowing her to give attention to both the smooth spot inside, and then her clit with her thumb.

Eve's hands were around Villanelle's waist, her fingernails, though clipped,were digging into her skin.

"One who...ahhhhh" Eve tried speaking "wrecked your ohhh" 

Villanelle's thumb made faster circles as Eve's clenching sex made it harder to thrust. 

"Jacket! She's gotta bleed. The rest of...."

And then her story ended as her eyes focused hard into Villanelle's who was equally intent on her.

Then the sweetest noise Villanelle could imagine ripped from Eve's throat as she climaxed, obscenities and blessings, one and the same. She continued to cry out as Villanelle slowed down her thumb briefly to bring Eve down from her first wave, but after pulling out her fingers, she roughly rubbed her clit forcing her to come again.

The sharp pain in her back informed her that in the excitement of things, Eve had probably ripped a chunk out of her skin.

She kissed the spent woman who lay like a beached starfish on the bed and then laughed as she straddled on top of her. She used the seated position to reach behind herself on each side to feel what damage was done and was impressed. 

She looked at her hands and found a bit of blood. She held them above Eve's face so she could see.

"Good job" she said, and was going to wipe them on the sheets when Eve grasped them and brought them to her mouth.

First she licked the tips of her right, then the left, the hand that had just fucked her.

The visual of just watching her love have an Earth shaking orgasm and then do something so taboo reminded the killer that she was painfully aroused.

"Eve, I need you now" 

Eve pushed Villanelle back and sat up and placed a brief peck on her lips.

"Let me get a drink, I think you fucked me dry" she tossed her feet to the side of the bed and padded unclothed to the kitchenette.

Villanelle stalked closely behind lest Eve get distracted and forget to come back and finish business.

From the fridge, Eve pulled out a bottle of water and chugged like her life depended on it. When she pulled it off her lips, a naked killer was impatiently standing before her. Eve passed her the bottle that still had a few good swallows left, Villanelle took only two sips before putting the bottle on the marble counter top.

Intently, she pressed herself up against Eve and kissed her hard. Eve moaned into her, but Villanelle didn't want the woman to mistakenly believe it was her turn again.

"Get on your knees" the killer ordered, and without leaving her gaze, Eve did what was commanded of her.

Villanelle was not shy about getting what she wanted from a romantic partner, and Eve was no exception. She pressed her aching sex against Eve's face and ordered her to eat it. She put her leg over Eve's shoulder and held on to her head.

Her new lover was not yet skilled when it came to the art of eating pussy, but they would practice over time. Villanelle would turn Eve into a pro. 

After another hour of shenanigans, they finally ordered room service and as they dined on seafood pasta, Eve was finally able to coherently share her plan for revenge. 

Villanelle listened with admiration, about how they would first torture the driver into confessing who was also in the car the previous night. The driver and the backseat passengers would have nice easy deaths. After being given heavy sleeping meds, they would be placed in their bathtubs and be left to drown. 

"Do you want to watch them die?" Villanelle asked casually as if she was asking about the weather.

"Of course" Eve said with amusement in her tone. "People have a bad habit of not dying if you're not there to see it" she was obviously referencing the both of them.

"And for the one who threw the cup," she continued, "I haven't decided yet if I'd like it to be a little bloody, or to leave the kind of mess that would make a crime scene investigator vomit"

As Eve finished her story, Villanelle smiled affectionately at her lover and entwined their fingers. They were seated in the dining area seats wearing fluffy hotel robes. This was not their home, but it felt like as long as they were together, they could call anyplace that. Without thinking, as she gazed into Eve's eyes, she blurted out,

"I love you"

And said no more as she remembered what a disaster it was the first time she told her. She looked away, she didn't want to see Eve try to reject her again.

Then she felt lips on her knuckles. Eve was still looking at her. It was not a saccharine expression, it was serious and thoughtful.

"Hey" the older woman said and she smiled genuinely. "I know. I love you too."

And Villanelle knew she meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like hitting publish prematurely to make you finish something you've been dragging your feet on.
> 
> For the sex I know it didn't read as great but I'm kind of over first time love scenes being perfect and multi organsmic. I've tried writing that already, realistically there is a learning curve to making it great. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave a comment!


End file.
